


Золотые огоньки

by Epic_elven_briefs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic_elven_briefs/pseuds/Epic_elven_briefs
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 10





	Золотые огоньки

Впервые за двадцать лет Брок покупает елку. Притаскивает двухметровое, густо пахнущее хвоей даже на морозной улице, чудовище в дом и устанавливает в свободном углу гостиной. Баки с Кэпом на миссии, а сам он, согласно клятвенным заверениям перед Роджерсом, отдыхает и восстанавливается после успешного снятия гипса с ноги. Не то чтобы он врал, когда разговаривал со Стивом, просто за те трое суток, что прошли с начала миссии суперов он дома был от силы десять часов, половину этого времени потратив на то, чтобы ровно поставить елку на место, и прибраться после за собой.

Капитан Америка посещает по меньшей мере десяток различной важности мероприятий, поздравляя всех, от высших чинов организации и агентов, до маленьких, с обожанием смотрящих, на него детишек. Даже на чертовой улице им не всегда удается спокойно пройти до магазина и обратно: перед Рождеством люди словно сойдя с ума считают своим долгом сфотографироваться с героем, если узнают того. При этом на него навешивают мишуру, оленьи рога прилепленные к ободку, натягивают красный колпак, а кто-то даже вручает рождественский венок - мнение кэпа при всем это совершенно не учитывается, и прекращать фотосессию вместе с радостным галдежом гражданских приходится Баки, популярному не меньше, но все еще обладающему тем самым взглядом Зимнего Солдата, или же злому и замерзшему Рамлоу на костылях, который в таком состоянии просто "сама любезность". Капитан Америка практически ненавидит Рождество, как и любое другое событие, привлекавшее к нему еще больше внимания, но слишком патриот, чтобы об этом заявить. Поэтому, он просто улыбается одной и той же улыбкой, словно приклеенной с какого-нибудь билборда.

Стиву Роджерсу Рождество нравится. Оно пахнет прошлым, его давно не существующим домом из тридцатых, гудит толпой спешащих за подарками или уже домой людей, обволакивает колючим, пропахшим коричным штруделем пледом, без которого он когда-то не мог обходиться в продуваемой квартирке, а теперь не желает расставаться из-за уюта. Стив рисует Рождество столько, сколько может, вспоминает истории из детства, подкалывая Баки, который тоже иногда ему припоминает, и порой они доходят до того, что принимаются наминать бока друг другу прямо посреди кухни, ну или где придется. Стив любит Рождество, а Брок любит Стива-мать его-Роджерса слишком сильно, чтобы просрать их первый совместный праздник и не запариться, вытравив ту долю тоски, что появляется в светлом взгляде, когда кэп вспоминает прошлое.

Брок был слишком жадным. В принципе по жизни, но особенно, когда дело касалось его ударенных, и не раз, на голову мужчин. Они были с ним и даже такая мелочь, как празднование Рождества, и Нового года должны были в их памяти быть связанными с Рамлоу. Даже если для этого приходилось заставить его ребяток плясать на ушах, и не только это.

Он принципиально не узнает во сколько Мэй обошлась покупка сеток из гирлянд, которые под его стройные ругательства и наставления Таузиг с Бэном натягивают на потолки в прихожей, и кухне-гостиной. Забирает молча кредитку из рук своей девочки, заверившей, что взяла так дешево, как смогла и просто не думает об этом. Вид золотых огоньков, распространяющих мягкий свет по комнатам кажется красивым даже ему, поэтому просто обязан поразить суперов, а любые затраты того стоят.

Доверить верховодить украшением елки Брок может только Мэй. Та обещает, что присмотрит за великовозрастными детьми, которые, Рамлоу уверен, устроят цирк, стоит ему переступить порог, и он ей верит, обещая парням открутить головы за косяки так, чтобы не нарушать традиции.

Брок приезжает в дом родителей, впервые после того, как схоронил последнего члена своей семьи. Открывает успевший заржаветь замок своим ключом, проходится по комнатам, проверяя их, скорее по привычке, чем действительно из надобности, и забирается на чердак. Доски пола поскрипывают, кое-где покрывшись гнилыми проплешинами, ровно под расползшимися на крыше брешами, которые никто не залатал до дождей, да и после тоже. Тяжелый, оставшийся еще с довоенных времен металлический ящик находится в углу, под горой какого-то задряхлевшего хлама, накрытый брезентом. Замок на нем заржавел и порос грязью так плотно, что открыть его не представляется возможным, да и у Брока нет ключа - приходится спустится до машины за ломом, и вскрывать так.

Крышка поддается с надсадным скрипом, но все же распахивается и он криво усмехается, когда поверх аккуратно сложенных матерью коробочек видит старое солдатское ружье отца. Когда-то тот учил его из него стрелять, а теперь Брок перекладывает оружие в спортивную сумку, чтобы увести в свою оружейную, и принимается разбирать многочисленные коробочки, ища среди них те, в которых елочные игрушки. Он хорошо помнит, как они наряжали ими каждый год елку. Пышную и яркую, словно с картинки, в те годы когда дела шли хорошо, или почти лысую, когда дома денег едва хватало на хлеб и оплату жилья, но Эрик Рамлоу не желал поступаться принципами, нарушая традиций, радуя жену и сына так, как мог. Все эти воспоминания были для Брока далекими, словно из другой, теплой жизни, когда ему позволялось быть Бо, помогать дурачась матери на кухне, пока та не выгонит его от туда, и спать без зауэра под подушкой, подскакивая от каждого подозрительного звука. 

Пара стеклянных шаров с блестящими ангелочками внутри находятся почти на самом дне. Проложенные тканью, чтобы не разбились, они как и в детстве, кажутся Броку красивыми, и он забирает их первыми, после выбирая игрушки с бОльшей внимательностью, припоминая, какие из них были куплены до войны. Находятся даже несколько оставшихся еще от прадедушки, совсем страшных, на взгляд мужчины, но он забирает и их, складывая остальной хлам после обратно в ящик, закрывая его плотно крышкой и решая все-таки доехать до дома летом, чтобы починить крышу и поменять пол. Может быть, он даже привезет с собой Барнса и Роджерса, последний точно оценит жест доверия.

К моменту его возвращения домой квартира наряжена, от ребят остался только запах чужой туалетной воды в воздухе, а на столе в кухне стоит накрытый ужин, с приложенной запиской от Мэй. Брок открывает окно, чтобы проветрить и садится есть, в очередной раз думая о том, что его девочка действительно молодец. Привезенные с собой игрушки он устраивает на колючих ветвях лишь на следующий день, выспавшись и отдохнув.

В сочельник он накрывает целый стол. Не то, чтобы ему что-то обещали, суперы не выходили на связь уже несколько дней, но он хочет надеяться, что упрямство Роджерса победит и на этот раз, дав парням возможность вернуться и отдохнуть перед праздником. К вечеру ему начинает казаться, что елка стоит криво, украшений слишком много, свет от гирлянды чрезмерно яркий, и вообще все это было дебильной затеей. Не раздражает только гора еды, которая является приевшейся глазу картиной, потому что трем взрослым мужикам нужно много еды, тем более если двое из них модифицированные и суперсильные.

Возвращение любовников он пропускает. Просыпается лишь когда Баки, войдя в комнату, громко шипит "Стиви, ты только посмотри на это", но не спешит до конца открывать глаза, так и лежа под жутко колючим пледом капитана, наблюдая из своего укрытия на диване за реакцией суперов. Те похожи на маленьких детей, попавших в мир сказки, с таким неверием и улыбками они осматриваются вокруг.

\- Хэй, Бак, погляди, точно такой же шарик, как те, что подарила нам миссис Барнс. Ты еще в тот год забыл на работе для нее подарок и пришлось дарить нарисованный мной портрет.

\- Худшее Рождество в моей жизни, не напоминай, - Баки расстегивает амуницию, складывая, по привычке, на своем кресле и оборачивается на Брока, когда тот насмешливо фыркает со своего места.- Посмотрите-ка, Спящая Красотка проснулась. Решила все же поприветствовать вернувшегося домой мужа?

\- Ага, вместе с общим любовником,- Рамлоу садится, чувствуя, как ноет от сна в неудобном положении поясница, а голос похрипывает больше обычного.

\- Хватит вам,- обрывает их Стив, одаряя Баки красноречивым "еще слово и останешься без секса, и я знаю, как тебе хочется" взглядом, после оглядывая с ног до головы второго партнера,- за то, что ты не соблюдал режим восстановления, стоит открутить тебе голову, или сломать вторую ногу, обеспечив постельный режим, но то, что ты сделал...спасибо, Брок, ты даже не представляешь, сколько это для нас значит.

Рамлоу не представляет, но ему, в общем-то, и по-барабану. Хватает того, какими при виде дома стали солдаты, хватает счастливой улыбки Стива, довольных морщинок в уголках глаз Барнса, тепла во взглядах обоих. Все это стоило, на его взгляд, того чтобы провозиться эти дни. Хоть он никогда того и не признает, но это лучшее его Рождество, и он очень надеется, что не последнее. Уже когда солдаты засыпают, сцепившись конечностями, оплетя его тело, он глотает мысль о том, что надеется прожить еще хотя бы десяток лет, проведя их с суперами, прежде чем окончательно от чего-нибудь загнется. Ему очень хочется растянуть эту счастливую сказку еще хотя бы на десять лет.


End file.
